


Midvale Mishap

by Antiism88



Series: Dansen Pre-Season 5 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiism88/pseuds/Antiism88
Summary: Taking place a few weeks after A Mother’s Day surprise





	Midvale Mishap

The last two weeks had been a revolving door of quick lunches and fleeting stolen kisses for Alex and Kelly. In response to the fallout from anti-alien sentiments of the last year, Alex had been working hard to develop an anti-bias screening and training for her staff. The development stage had admittedly carried with it the added bonus of mixing work with pleasure as she’d conveniently gotten very close to a certain psychologist who had an insight or two. However, the implementation of the training proved to be more of a marathon of overtime shifts to catch all the DEO employees.  
  
Meanwhile, Kelly had just gotten a full-time job at Obsidian North, a new tech company in town. This was a relief to her landlord, but less so to her personal life. She wanted to prove herself to her new boss and the job came with a big learning curve. Helping to program tech to fit people was a bit different than evaluating and counseling soldiers in the field.  
  
So when the Friday before Labor Day arrived, it blew in an air of promised romance and relaxation.   
  
Alex had just wrapped a morning training session when her phone lit up, along with her face.  
  
“Hey, beautiful,” she greeted Kelly on the other end of the call.  
  
“How much time do we have?” Kelly asked.  
  
“Uhhh,” Alex paused to light up her watch, “less than two minutes.”  
  
“Ok top three things. One: I know you’re wanting to keep everything as a surprise for this weekend, but do I need to pack a swim suit?”  
  
“The water on the northern coast will have already changed. Chateau Danvers has many amenities, but a hot tub isn’t one. So, ‘no’ on the suit. But, yes on that one piece of purple lingerie. The one with those paisley swirls. If that’s on the table,” Alex teased.  
  
“Already packed, Director,” Kelly said in a playful tone. “Two: I know we agreed to just get groceries when we got there, but there is there room for a Noonan’s grounds bag in the mutual compartment?”  
  
“Yes, of course. A caffeinated Kelly Olsen is a happy Kelly Olsen is a happy Alex Danvers,” Alex replied.  
  
“Great. Done. Ok, I’ll let you get back to being boss lady. See you at 4:00,” Kelly finished.  
  
“Wait. Kel, what was three?”  
  
“Oh,” Kelly took a beat, “I can’t wait to spend three uninterrupted days with you, Alex.”  
  
“Ditto,” Alex smiled to herself as she ended the call.  
  
————-

The next three hours of work dragged on for Kelly. Her mind had been in the mountains for days now. As she pulled up in the Lyft outside of the DEO, she sent Alex a text to let her know she had arrived. With Alex’s new role and a time of big transition for the agency, Kelly didn’t want to undermine any of the professionalism Alex was trying to garner with the DEO employees.  
  
K: Just pulled up. What’s the passcode for the garage, again? I can just go ahead and load the bag onto your bike.  
  
A: Bad news or good news first?  
  
K: No bad news on getaway weekend please.  
  
Kelly’s phone lit with a repeated pattern of displayed “…”s  
  
A: Ok. The good news is that you are going to be on the back of my bike this weekend and there is no bigger turn-on. The other good news is…you get to see the DEO in action first?  
  
As Kelly started to reply, she suddenly heard a click on the front door of the DEO. The security lock had been dismantled and door began to open. Alex emerged with a pitiful look on her face.  
  
“I am so, so sorry,” Alex said.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“My conference call with the White House got pushed back and I do not want to make waves so soon by pushing back. I didn’t have time to text you earlier. Please don’t hate me,” pleaded Alex.  
  
“No. It’s ok. It happens. I can just find a café somewhere and wait,” Kelly lamented as she started to look down to hide her disappointment.  
  
“Absolutely not,” Alex said as she grabbed Kelly’s hands and looked her more squarely in the face. “The timing sucks, but I don’t have much to do until the call and I don’t want to be robbed of anymore time on our special weekend.”  
  
“Alex, I am already in travel clothes and everyone in there looks like they are extras in a slick Avengers movie,” Kelly said, only half-joking. Kelly was sporting some faded wash, high-wasted jeans (complete with strategic rips), an old-school Metropolis Meteors t-shirt and brown suede combat books. Her hair had been braided the night before into five, thick cornrows and was now covered in a red bandana to match her shirt. A look totally unlike her norm, she was preparing for the wilds of the dreaded bike ride.  
  
“What? No. I am really digging the vintage look you have going on here. Add a flannel waist tie up and you are the 90’s teen dream girl I didn’t know I wanted then,” Alex said as she planted a soft kiss on the cheek of her half annoyed, half embarrassed girlfriend.  
  
“You’re lucky we haven’t had sex in almost two weeks and I have literally been counting the moments until this weekend starts,” Kelly touted back.  
  
“So forward when you’re frustrated, Ms. Olsen,” Alex teased as she leaned in for a deeper, kiss. “You look fine. And I promise I will relieve any awkwardness or frustration you may feel later. Now,” she continued as she reached down to the luggage Kelly had brought from her apartment, “let me get the bags and you can hide in my office if you want to avoid Brainy making an comments on the practicality of your new look.”

————-  
  
Managing to avoid anyone whose face she could put a name to, Kelly followed Alex into her office.  
  
“Sorry it’s not as clean as it normally is,” Alex apologized as she sat the bags down and closed the door.  
  
“It’s homier than I pictured actually,” Kelly commented as she scanned the room. “And it looks cleaner than my new space. I couldn’t see the bottom of my desk when I left today. Totally buried in post-its and notices. Start-up life I guess.” Reaching the corkboard behind Alex’s desk, Kelly pointed to a candy wrapper pinned to the bottom. “Though I guess you do decorate with literal trash,” she laughed.  
  
“That,” Alex dragged her thought until she was standing next to her by the board, “is one of the chocolate wrappers from the candy you got me when we were waiting to hear about the adoption. I keep it to remind me that no matter how stressful work is or how inadequate I feel, that you will be there to support me.”  
  
Now holding the wrapper in her hands, Alex looked up at Kelly with vulnerable eyes.  
  
“Director Danvers, you’re making me blush,” Kelly continued, “but if I kiss you right now with that door shut, I will not be able to stop myself.”  
  
“We’ll be out of here before you know it. Promise.”  
  
As if on cue, a buzz from the intercom came through.  
  
“Director Danvers,” Brainy’s voice came through, “the President will be on in five.”  
  
“Thank you, agent. Be there soon,” Alex said with a more professional tone than she carried moments ago.”  
  
“Twenty-minutes,” Alex said as she squeezed Kelly’s hand good-bye.  
  
As far as Kelly was concerned, that was twenty-one minutes too long to be apart this weekend.


End file.
